masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Stream of Life
| rarity = Rare | type = Town Enchantment | casting_cost = | upkeep_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Bestows the enchanted Town with the following bonuses: * Population Growth is doubled. * Unrest is reduced to 0. * Any unit starting its turn in this town is fully healed with all restored to life. }} Stream of Life is a Rare Town Enchantment belonging to the realm. It may only be cast on the overland map, and must be targeted at a friendly Town. For the base Casting Cost of , the targeted town receives several extremely-useful bonuses, including a doubled Population Growth rate and a complete removal of all Unrest! Furthermore, any unit that starts its turn inside the town's tile will be completely restored to 100% health, including the revival of lost as necessary. The effect lasts as long as you keep paying its Upkeep Cost of per turn, or as long as it is not dispelled or canceled manually. Effects Stream of Life creates a fountain inside the town which pours forth with holy water. The townspeople drinking from this fountain become healthier and more fertile, and the water can even heal units stationed here. The feeling of joy instilled in the local population removes all unhappiness from their minds. Population Growth Bonus While Stream of Life is in effect, the Population Growth rate in the enchanted town is exactly doubled. This will lead to the town growing at twice the normal rate, adding an extra citizen twice as quickly as it would normally take. This doubling effect is calculated after most other positive Population Growth factors have been taken into account - including the natural growth rate of the Race owning this town, and any bonuses given by the production of extra Housing. Negative effects like Plagues are applied after Stream of Life's bonus, which is good because it means the spell doesn't double the population loss inflicted by such events. If the enchanted town has reached its Maximum Population, it will cease to grow despite the enchantment. You can then possibly use Gaia's Blessing or Change Terrain to further increase the town's size - which will happen more rapidly while Stream of Life is in effect. Also note that Settlements can be enchanted with Stream of Life, though their Population Growth rate doesn't seem to be affected until the town develops into a Hamlet. No Unrest While Stream of Life is affecting a town, there will be exactly 0 Unrest there. That means there are no Rebels in the town, regardless of the current Tax Rate, Racial relations, enemy Global Enchantments like Armageddon or Great Wasting, and so forth. As a result, empires with most or all of their central towns enchanted by Stream of Life can raise the Tax Rate to its highest levels without fearing negative effects from Unrest. Furthermore, the construction of Unrest-reducing structures, such as the Shrine, Temple and so forth has a somewhat lower priority, and you can concentrate first on buildings that increase other town properties. Towns with Stream of Life can grow unchecked without fear of Unrest, which they will thanks to the Population Growth bonus described above. Automatic Unit Healing Any unit that starts its (overland) turn within a Town enchanted by Stream of Life will regain all of its automatically, regardless of how injured it was at the end of the previous turn. This effect works only on the overland map. During combat, units defending the town will not regain , at least not due to Stream of Life. Note that who are still alive but missing any number of will have all figures restored to life automatically by this effect, with each figure having its full back. Usage Stream of Life may only be cast on the overland map, for a basic Casting Cost of . It may be targeted at any friendly Town which does not already have a Stream of Life spell effecting it. When the spell is cast, the game automatically opens a town-information window showing the contents of the target town. A few moments later, a fountain shaped like a golden angel will appear amongst the town's other buildings, indicating it is under the influence of this spell. The fountain will remain in the town's information screen as long as the spell remains in effect. At the start of each turn, the casting wizard must pay an Upkeep Cost of to keep Stream of Life active. Failure to pay this cost due to lack of available will cause the spell to dissipate immediately. If you've placed Stream of Life on a town, you may remove it by examining the town's details and clicking the text reading "Stream of Life" in the town's Enchantments list. The primary reason to do this would be in order to remove the spell's Upkeep Cost, thus conserving for other spells. Remember to check the assignments of all citizens in the enchanted town after casting the spell. Since all Unrest disappears, any Rebels in the town are automatically assigned to either Farmer or Worker duties when the spell is cast, so you'll want to ensure that they do whatever is most beneficial or required at the time. Acquisition As a Rare spell, Stream of Life may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least Spellbooks. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Customized Wizards possessing Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards with to Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research Stream of Life during the game. The chance for this spell to appear for research increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With or Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research at some point, if it is not already available for casting. Stream of Life has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbooks, the Stream of Life spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Stream of Life is one of the most important Town Enchantments available to the -wielding wizard. In many senses, the doubled Population Growth rate of the town, though amazingly useful, is secondary to the removal of all Unrest from the town, as explained below. Try to put Stream of Life on as many of your towns as possible. This will encourage the quick growth of your empire, with virtually no negative consequences. Most importantly of course, with enough towns enchanted by this spell, you can safely increase your Tax Rate to the highest level allowed, thus gaining per citizen with no resulting Unrest! The effect compounds itself: you get more per citizen, and the number of citizens you have will increase very rapidly - resulting in massive amount of Gold accumulating in your account very early in the game. This can then be transmuted into in order to pay the Upkeep Costs of the enchantment, with plenty left to spare. If you want to be efficient about it, start by casting Stream of Life on your largest towns, especially ones with lots of room to grow (i.e. towns with a high Maximum Population). Then as more becomes available, work your way down to eventually enchant each and every town you own, if possible. This will end up with you having fully-populated towns, producing a ton of and possibly leading to an easy victory as a result. Also try to remember the healing effect bestowed by this spell. Instead of waiting for units to heal on their own, send them to the enchanted towns to heal completely in one turn. This incentivizes construction of Roads to allow units to reach these towns quickly. Finally, if a Stream of Life is dispelled from one of your towns, immediately check that town's new Unrest levels. You may need to reset your Tax Rate to prevent further calamity, and redistribute citizens to new tasks as necessary. Category:Town Enchantments Category:Life